The Kitsune and the Untouchable maiden
by ark of shadows
Summary: Naruto after stoping Sasuke from going towards Orochimaru because of a rift he is sent into a new Dimension and Kami has gave him his most important mission: to Stop Apocalypse
1. Prolouge

The kitsune and the untouchable maiden

An: I don't own Naruto or x-men evolution in any way

An2: This is my second story hope you enjoy it and as you can see by the title the pairing is Naruto and Rogue just because there are barely or no fics with just the two of them if they are is a harem and also this story was inspired by the creator of NarutoX and never too late.

P.S: naruto in this is 15 years old due to been held back in the academy 3 times so he is older than the rest of the rookies and also will be a lot smarter than in the cannon. This takes place before the three year time skip between Naruto and Shippuden.

Prologue

**(Valley of the End) (50years ago)**

This valley has seen countless battles during the times of the great shinobi wars and every battle has been greatly remembered but no battle has been remembered more than the battle between Uchiha Madara and Harishama Senju both of these men were the reason behind the importance of this valley as both men fought till the very end for their goals one to kill the Shodaime Hokage and take control of the village of Konoha to put the Uchiha Clan as the top clan and rightful leaders of the village and the other to stop the mad uchiha and safe the village that both the Senju's and the Uchiha's had founded and he wouldn't let it be rule by such an evil man so they fought with everything in their arsenal and either of them refuse to give up at the last moment Madara uchiha used the last ace he had on his sleeve and summoned the most powerful of the nine tailed demons that existed in the Elemental Nations and control it forcefully with his Sharingan the doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan with the sole purpose to end Harishama's life but he had forgotten about Mito Uzumaki Harishma's wife and clan head of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool country masters in the art of fuinjutsus and in the instant that she saw the threat of the kyuubi she stepped into the fight and started aiding her husband by attacking the beast allowing harishama to continue his assault on Madara. Mito using one of the Uzumaki clan strongest fuinjutsu seal the kyuubi into herself knowing that the secondary but secretive trait of her clan the Uzumaki's longevity would save her from the aftereffects of sealing a bijuu in her body despite her age transforming her into the first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune at the moment Madara saw that his tool was sealed away he had let his guard down long enough for Harishama to land the decisive blow of the fight marking the Uchiha's defeat and the Senju's victory but in the aftermath of the legendary fight Madara's body was never recovered but he was cataloged as killed in the long history of Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations and everybody thought that a fight with stakes as high as that one would never happen again but they were wrong.

Almost a fifty years have passed since that fight and again the notorious Valley of the End was host to another fight between another two very powerful shinobis on one side on Harishama's statue was Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's most surprising ninja and the third jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune you may ask why is he fighting in this valley well the answer to that question lies with his opponent standing on Madara's statue Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan not counting his brother Itachi Uchiha the man behind the great Uchiha massacre that took place seven years ago making Sasuke the last member left of his clan residing in Konoha and was now attempting to leave said village to join Orochimaru of the Sanins also a betrayer of Konoha the man who killed the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi during the invasion of Konoha just three months ago. Sasuke was going to join Orochimaru to accomplish his primary goal of killing his brother with the power that the sanin was offering but didn't count on the retrieval squad that the Hokage sent after him that consisted on: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Chouji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki his former teammate and the late arrival of Rock Lee every member of the retrieval squad took on the group of shinobis that were behind the Uchiha's "suppose" abduction from the Village that was compose of: Sakon and his brother Ukon that lived inside of him, Jiroubu, Kidomaru, Tayuya and their leader Kimimaru kaguya also the last of his clan owner of the dead bone pulse bloodline of the mist each of them were able to delay the retrieval squad until the arrival of Rock Lee that allow Naruto to reach the Uchiha at the Valley were they stand now at the very feet of said statues after their first round of the fight let us see what conclusion those this one will reach shall we.

(Valley of the End) Present day

Uchha Sasuke was staring into the crimson colored eyes of Naruto Uzumaki with only one eye left due to Naruto's masterful use of an exploding kunai early in the fight that the shrapnel of the kunai completely shredded his right eye that even now was slightly bleeding thanks to some of the healing properties of the second stage of the curse mark of heaven that Orochimaru gave him during the Chunin Exams at this moment he couldn't believe the Naruto that was standing in front of him because all that he was seeing wasn't the dead last he knew in the academy and while he was on team seven no this was a very different, serious and deadly Naruto that had only one thing in his mind and that was stopping him from reaching Orochimaru and was doing a pretty good job doing it and it infuriated him that the dead last had hidden this kind of power from him all that time and truly saw that Naruto was in a whole other level from him far stronger that he was now and it showed in the anger that his eye was showing and the scowl of his lips in that moment the Uchiha decided to confront Naruto about it.

"Since when Naruto have you hidden this power of yours from me, since when have you had the skills to defeat me and injure me to this extent Naruto _**SINCE WHEN TELL ME NARUTO SINCE WHEN? **_Ask Sasuke with fury in his voice

"Since when you ask Sasuke-chan well since you asked me so nicely I'll humor you and tell you." Said Naruto infuriating Sasuke further

"I have had this power and skill since well before our graduation Sasu-chan I just never show it like you did during our stay in the academy because unlike you Sasuke I used the ninjas most useful tool do you know what that tool is Sasuke of course you don't since you never used it even in the academy and that is deception Sasuke I used deception to hide behind the mask of the dead last loser of the academy the one that wouldn't amount to nothing in the real world of shinobi to hide my true level of proficiency in the ninja arts in order to fool you, our classmates, the teachers and all the civilians of Konoha and the Civilian Council of Konoha the only people who knew the truth about me were Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Old man Sarutobi, Thre Inuzukas, the Aburames and the Hyugas Sasuke they all knew the truth that all of Konoha was blind to they knew the true Naruto Uzumaki and they all went along with it to let me grow strong for our village cause they knew that if the civilians saw thru my mask they would have use everything in their power to have me executed so that "the demon boy" didn't get too strong to kill them and outshine _you_ teme but they didn't and here we are teme fighting in this valley and for what for nothing; all of this just to drag your sorry ass back to Konoha where possibly you will be put in prison the rest of your life for this little attempt at treason oh well no skin off my back lets finish this Sasuke we have wasted enough time as is so what do you say Sasu-chan." Said Naruto as he was covered by the one tailed stated of his jinchuriki power

"How dare you mock me dobe I'll make you regret hiding this power from me but you are right we have wasted enough time and you are making me late to arrive in Otogakure and present myself to Orochimaru for the training he will give me in order to achive my ambition of killing my brother and avenging my fallen clan so I'll humor you by ending this fight of ours in one last move what do you say dobe you up for it." Said Sasuke charging the last Chidori he could use with a smirk confident that he would win

"All right one last move Sasuke but don't come crying to me when you lose." Said naruto charging the rasengan in one hand knowing he couldn't use his left hand any longer due to the effects of using the cloak for so long

"Ah I see that power of yours has a damaging effect on you poor Naruto well all that will make this easy for me to win." Said Sasuke getting overconfident at what he saw

"Just shut up teme and let's end this" said Naruto Angrily

"You are right dobe." Said Sasuke

As they jumped towards each other they didn't see the four other witnesses to the fight in the valley waiting to see the end result and who would be the victor the fight one of them was Zetzu the missing S-rank nin of kusagakure and the main spy and scout of Akatsuki, another was Kabuto Orochimaru's right hand man seeing the fight on the other side of the valley and the final two were Hatake Kakashi the sensei of team seven and former anbu and the other was masked anbu code named Tora and was the Current Head of Anbu all of them were waiting for the end to the fight.

_**Rasengan**_

_**Chidori**_

As those two names were screamed the attacks collided one with the other both attacks empowered by the different state of their users the Rasengan an a-class assassination justsu was empowered by the youki of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and the Chidori also an a-class assassination jutsu was empowered by the second stage of the curse mark on Sasuke in the moment of the collision both of them struggle to gain the upper hand causing a sphere of the colliding chakra to surround and enclosed them until it exploded with a great force damaging the surrounding area and slamming Sasuke on the wall of the valley causing rocks to entomb him but what the people seeing the fight couldn't see what happen due to the burst of wind and dust making them close they eyes when they could see all they saw was devastation in the valley they could sense Sasuke's chakra under the rocks he was buried in but couldn't sense Naruto anywhere it was like he just disappear into thin air it was then Kakashi used his Sharingan to look for Naruto when he saw a rift closing in the same spot that Naruto and Sasuke clashed.

"Come on Tora let's dig the traitor out and report to Tsunade-sama." Said Kakashi

"But what about Uzumaki-san do we leave him behind it's not like he just disappear right Kakashi-sempai." Said Tora

"Look I'll explain why when we report to Tsunade-sama but for now let's get Sasuke before someone else shows up its what Naruto would want us to do." Said kakashi

"Hai sempai" said Tora

In that moment both men jumped down and retrived the fallen traitor and left back to Konoha and kabuto couldn't do anything but watch as they left with his boss next vessel and also left to report the failure to Orochimaru. When both parties left the Valley Zetsu came out of his hiding place to investigate the valley and all he was able to find was Naruto's broken headband and nothing more and left to inform his leader of the jinchurrikis apparent demise.

(Dimensional Rift)

As Naruto was traveling in the rift he could feel tremendous pain in his body as he felt the youki of the Kyuubi working overtime to keep his body intact until he arrived wherever the rift would take him but the pain was so great that it forced him into unconsciousness a he arrived in his mindscape where kyuubi resides.

(Mindscape)

"**Well this is a fine mess you have got us into gaki because only the shinigami and us bijuu can travel thru dimensions as is the rule but no humans were allowed to but now you have gone and broke it its taking all my power just to keep you alive making this stupid seal work overtime in merging already five tails of my power to you because thankfully for me at least that all that's taking to keep you body intact in this rift." Said Kyuubi**

"Wha-What you mean I'll be you but what will happen to you kyuubi-san." Ask Naruto

"**First of all no you will not be me you will be you but with five tails of power and fox ears and if the Shinigami doesn't kill us before we arrive I'll be able to break the seal before our arrival to whatever dimension we are going and return to Makai and await the return of the tails I've lost to you kit but you will probably will have to stay there until your power stabilizes and wait until you have at least seven tails before attempting a return trip to our dimension got it kit but if the Shinigami does kill is all you have to worry is where you will be spending eternity." Said Kyuubi**

"Alright I think I can wait for that if we don't die before so lets hope for the best right Kyuubi-san." Said Naruto

"**You are correct gaki…" said Kyuubi until a voice interrupted them a voice Kyuubi didn't expect to hear that voice was of Kami **

"**Ka-kami-sama what are you doing here" ask Kyuubi startled to see kami in the kit's mindscape**

"_**Come on kyuubi-kun I told you no formalities between us" said kami in a very angelic tone**_

"_**And to what I am here for is to offer Naruto -kun here a new life if he wants in the new dimension he is heading and to ask him to do a special job in there for me in there and return him home afterwards if he wants and doesn't want to stay there." Said Kami**_

"First I want to know where I am heading and what is the job you need me to do and only when I finished it if I accept the job I'll decide about staying or returning home if that all right with you Kami." Said Naruto respectfully

"_**That's okay Naruto -kun I am glad you'll hear me out before making any decisions well let me begin in the order you want them answered Naruto –kun you'll be heading towards…" Said kami as she began briefing Naruto of where he was going and what was the job there **_

The briefing took a couple of hours and now Naruto was about to decide on his next course of action while meditating when he opened his eyes he stood up approached Kami to tell her his decision

"Kami-sama I accept the job considered done and like I told you before when it's finished job I'll decide about staying or returning home if that all right with you Kami."

"_**Thank you Naruto-kun and to help you in the job I'll download their language and how to use some of their technology and allow you to copy one of the many powers that exist in there but be careful which one you choose because you can only copy one and one only got it." Said Kami **_

"Hai don't worry I understand just let Kyuubi return to makai safely ok." Said Naruto

"_**Hai don't worry you I'll let him get there now right Kyuubi-kun." Said kami with a mischiviouis look in her eyes **_

"**You aren't still mad about that little prank ar-are you Kami –Chan." Said Kyuubi nervously**

"_**What do you think Kyuubi-kun of course I am mad you dumb kitsune so say your goodbyes before you go." Said Kami slightly angry**_

"**Kit this is goodbye but I'll leave you this piece of advice Never and I mean NEVER dye a woman's hair in the color they hate the most cause they will surely kick your **_**asssssssss." screamed Kyuubi as he fell into makai via a throw by kami**_

"_**Well Naruto-kun I'll take my leave now so do a good job you hear me and live a little while you are there you have four years before it happens so bye." Said Kami smiling as she vanished from his Mindscape**_

"_Well all I got to do now is wait to arrive there so I can get to work so I'll get a few zzzz before." Thought Naruto as he close his eyes waiting for his arrival_

AN: Please Review both of my stories please I need reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

The Kitsune and the Untouchable Maiden

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto or x-men evolution other wise sasuke would have died in the mission to wave and X-23(Laura) would have played a bigger role in the series.**

**Chapter one: The arrival of the kitsune and meeting the maiden**

**(Rift)**

"_It seems I will arrive sooner than I expected; now what was that Kyuubi said I had to do in order to open the hole into that dimension." Thought Naruto as recalled the conversation he had with kyuubi before the fox was forcefully thrown back into Makai by an angry Goddess. _

**(Flashback)**

"_**Do you understand what I have told you Naruto-kun? Asked kami**_

"Hai so all I have to do is beat this En-Sabah-Nur guy before he has a chance to enslave the world and somehow seal him back up before he escapes right." Said Naruto

"_**Yes that is correct Naruto-kun but you don't have to worry about his awakening now as I and the other gods have seen that his awakening will take place four years from now. But unfortunately we can't see who will be the one or ones responsible for that event taking place as En-Sabah-Nur is using one of his many powers to blind us so can't know for certain their identities I doubt that even the most powerful of the mutants will be able to know." Said Kami**_

"**She is right kit don't get overconfident just cause he is still at asleep even us bijous have heard of him in our long lives and are grateful that he never came to our dimension otherwise not even the Juubi could have won against him and he was far stronger that us nine. Hell that En-Sabah-Nur makes people like Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru look like nothing more than insects compared to him because unlike them he is a true immortal so my suggestion to you is this kit the very moment you arrive train and train like there is no tomorrow be cause I guarantee you the stronger you get the better chances you'll have of surviving your encounter with him but not only with him but against his horsemen too because I know he is never alone luckily for you there are only four horsemen but even then they are at least one or two levels below him." Said Kyuubi**

"_**He is right Naruto-kun and he only picks the strongest mutants to serve one of the four posts: War, Famine, Pestilence**__**and Death. There is no way to know who are they because the one that have those posts are never the same they could your enemies, your friends and even people you don't know cause their identities are kept secret until he unleashes them to fight against all who oppose him and they never leave any survivors in their wake let them be humans or mutants alike." Said Kami seriously**_

"Wow but how will I get stronger I don't have anything with me to train except the skill I already have and even then I don't think it will be enough to fight him." Said Naruto

"**Don't worry kit before I return to makai I'll leave you the copy of my personal library of human and demon jutsus I've collected in my time around your kind so you'll have plenty of things to train in the four years before you have to fight him." Said Kyuubi**

"Oh ok thanks at least that's one thing I don't have to worry about now but one question Kyuubi-san what do I have to do in order to arrive in there cause I doubt a portal will open automatically." Said Naruto

"**Excellent question kit all that you to do is channel whatever is left of my youki after I leave along side yours in order to open the rift that will deposit you in that dimension but a word of warning kit after you do that you'll be extremely exhausted reverting to your original form that thankfully is you human form, also you won't have access to your youki until it replenish itself to at least one tail worth so you'll have to adhere to your chakra till then and only train in the skills you already have in order to master them and then only then will you have access to the human jutsu side of the library got it kit." Said Kyuubi**

"Hai I got it thanks for the word of advice." Said Naruto

"**Think nothing of it kit." Said Kyuubi**

**(Flashback ends)**

"Oh that right I have to use my youki along side that of Kyuubi's to open the rift and enter the dimension but I don't like the side effects but it's better than being dead and Kyuubi left me a good library to learn from otherwise I would've been stuck with my original skills and nothing else until four years until that guy awakens and I would've gotten myself killed even if I had used Kami's gift and copy one of these mutants powers cause this guy not only had mastered his powers which I don't know which he has also I have to deal with his horsemen who are not only the guy personal executioners of all living things that opposes him which I hope the guy hasn't selected them yet otherwise I'll be very busy from the get go in order to dispose of them first. Well lets do this and deal with whatever comes first I still have four years to worry about him." Said Naruto as he ripped open the rift

**(Mississippi U.S.A)**

In this small state in North America is not everyday that a statewide blackout occurs with no official cause for it as every plant in the state was functioning normally until the generators just stopped for no reason that the Engineers could see after a through on-site investigation yielded but that cause they weren't looking in the right place cause if the looked in the cemetery on the west part of the town of Caldecott they would've found the cause of the blackout as the rift from where our hero came out of began to closed our young blond fox used what remained of his youki to seal the rift as it closed it sent a spike of energy causing the statewide blackout as our young fox looked around he saw he was in an cemetery and slowly proceeded too walk out of there as he was out of there he began looking around until he could not moved anymore and passed out just outside of the cemetery from chakra and youki exhaustion as he was closing his eyes he saw a young woman a teenager really approaching him rapidly screaming something he couldn't hear as his hearing was shot from coming out of the rift the last thing he saw was the girl taking out her cell phone and then nothing but darkness.

A girl named Anne Marie was walking back to her house as she got out another day of school if you asked her she would tell you two things one would be to called her Rouge as she hated her real name as everyone knew and two would be that she hated going to school because she felt like an outcast due to her illness that didn't allowed her any form of physical contact with her skin as she was always wearing clothes that covered every inch of her body with the exception of her face as she was walking she took her usual route near the cemetery as she took the corner to walk by the cemetery it was at that moment she saw a blond haired teen covered in cuts, bruises and blood coming out of the cemetery as she saw him looking around as if trying to see where he was the teen collapse she immediately went toward him trying to reach him before he hit the ground but she was too late; she reached him and immediately tried to keep him awake just to get a name as she saw him close his eyes she reached for her phone and dialed 9-1-1 as she got the operator she started talking.

"9-1-1 how can we be of service." Said the operator

"Hi mah name is Rouge and I am in need of an ambulance I am with this strange blond boy that just got out of the cemetery shirtless and covered in cuts, bruises and blood and has fallen unconscious and is in a need of a hospital." Said Rouge

"All right we will be sending an ambulance to you location we just need to know where you are miss." Said the operator

"We are in front of Caldecott cemetery just six blocks away from Griffin High going right from the school." Said Rouge

"Thanks for the location we are sending an ambulance there right now it should be there in fifteen minutes." Informed the operator

"Thanks" Said Rouge as she hung up

"Now just stay alive until they arrive ya hear me blondie I don't want you dieing on me now cause that would be bad luck for me." Said Rouge to the unconscious blond

While that was happening in Rouge's house Destiny the woman that has raised Rouge since she was four years having meeting with her most trusted friend Mystique about what just happen to the town and about Destiny's newest vision concerning Rouge.

"Now what was so important that we had to meet in person Destiny?" Ask Mystique

"Before I tell you Mystique tell me did you see what happen here before you arrived?" responded Destiny with a question

"Yes I saw what happen Destiny but what is so important about this blackout that make you call for a face to face meeting." Responded Mystique

"Is important because this is no ordinary blackout Mystique this blackout happen because someone just entered our dimension and this person holds such great power that I couldn't see the identity of the person all I saw is that he has blond hair, whisker marks on his face the rest lied in shadow." Said Destiny

"I see this is interesting very interesting tell me was the person you saw a mutant." Mystique inquired

"I don't know I couldn't see but he does have great power Mystique and I could see that he will become stronger as time goes by. I tried to see more to see if he was a threat to Rouge or any other mutant and I saw something interesting about not only him but of Rouge as well." Said Destiny

"Tell me what did you see is he or isn't a threat to Rouge." Said Mystique

"Well you will be relived that he isn't a threat to her but I saw that his and Rouge's destinies are greatly intertwined with each other but I could see that he will do everything it takes to make sure that she can use her power without repercussions as I saw them holding hands and I saw her touching people without her gloves and when I saw what would happen if she never met him I saw her plagued with her gloves until she reached adulthood when she then learned how to control her powers." Said Destiny

"I see what do you think I should do if you were able to sense him then that means that I will be getting a call from Magneto to find him and there is no way I'll let Xavier to get his hands of him." Said Mystique

"Don't worry I doubt that either Xavier or Magneto will be able to know were to look because when he arrived he blanked the entire state and not even magnus is foolish enough to search a whole state for one man who could be or not a mutant." Said Destiny

Right after Destiny said that the phone rang as she picked it up she knew that it would be Rouge to explain why she was late getting home from school but she didn't expect the explanation she got.

"Ah Rouge where are you I expected you home an hour ago." Said Destiny

"Am sorry I am late auntie it just when I was walking home I saw this blond boy getting out of the cemetery badly hurt and falling unconscious and I don't know I just went straight at him because something was telling me to save him and get him someplace safe when I reached him I called for an ambulance and here I am in the hospital with the boy." Said Rouge

"I see Rouge very well stay there and I'll pick you up ok dear." Said Dentiny

"All right I'll stay and wait for you. See you later auntie." Said Rogue as she hung up

"Tell me where is she Destiny is she ok." Ask Mystique worried

"She is I the hospital but she is fine Raven but what I really didn't expect is that she could possibly be with the boy I told you about and was badly hurt if I were to guess it would be from whatever cause him to come here and Rouge made sure to get the boy to the hospital." Informed Destiny

"I see so are you going to see him now Destiny or when he gets out of the hospital." Ask Mystique

"I guess I'll see him now after all I've to pick up Rouge from there and I am curious about who this mysterious boy is and why he is here." Said Destiny

"I'll come with you I also want to know about the boy." Said Mystique as they both left to see the boy

Both women got to the hospital two hours later when they enter the hospital they saw Rouge waiting for them in the lobby they approached her they inquired about the boy she saved.

"Rouge thanks goodness you are ok dear." Said Destiny

"Yeah I am fine auntie but who is she." Ask Rouge looking at Mystique in disguise

"Ah she is Raven Darkholme an old friend of my and the principal of the school I told you about in Bayville." Said Destiny

"Oh pardon me for not introducing myself my name is Rouge Miss. Darkholme." Said Rouge

"Don't worry its fine Rouge and please call me Raven Miss. Darkholme is for the students in my school." Said Raven

"Now dear can you show me the young man you rescue." Said Destiny

"Yeah ok follow me." Said Rouge

As they follow Rouge to were the boy was Mystique was a little nervous but didn't show it after all the person guiding them was her daughter the very daughter she hasn't see in ten years she continue contemplating this until they reached room 302 where a the doctor was coming out.

"Hey doc is he ok." Ask Rouge

"Huh oh yes he is young lady but weren't you going home last time we talk." Ask the doctor

"Yeah I was until my aunt and her friend wanted to meet blondie boy here that is if it's ok." Said Rouge

"Yes that would be ok he is just resting now." Said the doctor

"Excuse me doctor…" said Raven

"Oh sorry Thomas doctor Thomas." Said the

"How badly was he hurt?" Ask Mystique

"Actually that is what is curious when we started to proceed to treat him we saw that most of his wounds were already healing themselves the only wound we help with was the one in his shoulder that was the worse one in the whole group of injuries in his body but other that he is fine just greatly exhausted just give him a day or two and he will be awake and fine enough to leave the hospital." Said

"Thanks we'll see him now." Said Mystique

As they entered the room the saw the young blond haired boy sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed Rouge was at the far end of the room watching him while Destiny and Raven were at the boy's side Mystique saw just how accurate the boy's description is according to Destiny's vision of him and Destiny even though she couldn't see she could feel the small amount that was regenerating within the boy and couldn't believe just how much it was and could feel that even then that power was still was growing like it was only halfway into being what it could truly be and it amazed her that someone had this kind of power it was at that moment that she took the boy's hand and tried to see who this boy was and what kind of life he lived but she wasn't expecting what she saw and in some parts of his life it horrified her the moment she let go was when she saw how he arrived here in this dimension she then look at Raven directly in the eyes and pointed at the door Raven understood what she meant and went outside to wait for her friend to tell her what she saw that not only scared and sadden her but it made her want to tell her immediately.

Rouge saw what was happening to her aunt and couldn't understand but she knew she would tell her when it was important for her to know so when she her gave a look to Raven that told her they needed to talk privately as soon as possible she knew they weren't leaving anytime soon. As Raven left the room Destiny approached Rouge and told her.

"Rouge could you be a dear and stay here with the boy I have to talk to my friend about something very important and it can't wait all right." Said Destiny

"Yeah ok I'll be here if you need me." Said Rouge

"I won't be long dear fifteen minutes tops and then we'll leave." Said Destiny as she left

If both ladies would had stayed a while longer they would have seen the young boy waking up as Rouge was she approached the bed so that the boy could see her. As he was opening his eyes all that he could see was the lights that were in his eyes that forced to close then he used his other senses to find out where he was.

"_Hurgh who the hell put those fucking lights so bright and in my face oh well let see where I am." Thought Naruto_

As he used his know he smell a scent he was very familiar and that he hated with a passion.

"_Sniff…Sniff…oh don't tell me I am in a hospital again cause if I am smelling this right and I am this is the stale scent of sterilization that apparently every hospital has ohhh man I hate this scent I swear every hospital in every dimension should just have a room with my name on it because something tells me I'll be spending a lot of time in them in this dimension as well." Thought Naruto as he open his eyes again to adjust to the light_

As he open his eyes he confirmed that he was indeed in a hospital and that was beginning to mess up his mood of the situation as he could somehow hear Kyuubi's laughter echoing in his mind it didn't matter that the baka-furball was in makai he could hear the fox laughing at the situation he was currently in. He took a moment to relax and ignore the phantom laughter of Kyuubi it was then that he was shaken from his thoughts by the same girl he saw before he passed out.

"Ehh I saw you before I fell unconscious and I am sorry if I caused you any trouble but I must ask what is your name? Mine is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto as he introduce him self

"My name is Ann Marie but I preferred if you called me Rouge everybody does and don't worry you didn't cause me any trouble after all if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here now would you." Said Rouge

"You are right thank you Rouge I appreciate all that you have done for me now if you excuse me I am going to catch a few more zzz before I truly awake and get out of here." Said Naruto closing his eyes

"Yeah don't worries the doctor said you need sleep I'll see you when you wake up." Said Rouge as sat on a nearby chair

Neither of them were aware of the profound changes that this little meeting would have in their lives from this moment on and neither of them knew of the plans Mystique and Destiny were dicussing that involve our young hero.

AN: Naruto has reached his destination but what will he do now and what does the future hold for our favorite blond and what was that Destiny saw. All of this and more will be reveal in chapter 2: revelations, truths and Rouge recruit. please review if you guys review more chapters will come your way on this one and for Project tempest: Winds of Change so please review both stories it will help me an please any ideas also write them in the reviews


	3. Chapter 2

**Kitsune and the Untouchable maiden**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or x-men evolution**

**AN: Sorry for the late update I had a couple of problems with the electricity and writers block and also a couple of family events to attend but here its is the next chapter of this story. I hope u like it and please review**

**Chapter2: Cause and Effect on the Elemental Nations**

**Konoha (Two weeks after Naruto's Disappearance)**

It's been two weeks since the semi-success of the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and stop him from going to Orochimaru. The atmosphere of the village was torn in two, between the civilians and a couple of shinobis who were happy with the "demon boy" disappearance and the Shinobi who truly knew the boy and felt sadness and despair for the lost hero of Konoha, Naruto's friends and comrades often got into fights with the bold shinobis and civilians who disrespected him when they were close by and the results were that those who did it were send to the hospital at the end of such skirmishes with injuries that got the point across to everyone and that was "Insult Naruto and your carrier and health are forfeit". But the fight that really got the point to really stick to everyone was when Sakura Haruno (uchiha slut and useless kunoichi) had the audacity to insult her lost teammate in front of Hinata hyuuga a really foolish mistake as the young Hyuuga was Naruto's most trusted friend and partner in most of the young man secret missions that involved the safety of Konoha from the enemies within it and was also promoted to chunin for the flawless execution of uprooting Shimura Danzo's _"Ne"_ organization from Konoha and bringing the leader of the organization and his two partners (Sarutobi's annoying as hell former teammates) to justice with a squad led by her composed of five main branch hyuugas and her cousin Neji beat the unholy hell out of her resulting in her legs being broken in four places, six cracked ribs on each side, arms broken in several places, dislocated shoulders and knees with the knees being broken, broken nose and a mild concussion with her chakra network sliced in various places ending her career as a ninja of Konoha for the rest of her life. She was lucky to be alive as the hyuuga had to be restrained to stop her from killing her but Hinata was happy with the end result as now nobody dare insult her friend just out of fear of her doing the same to them and the fight got her an apprenticeship under Mitarashi Anko that seem frighten the civilians even more as the Hyuuga was sporting the same evil smirk as her new sensei. With _Ne _out of the picture as well as other corrupt organizations the village was slowly getting better but even that wasn't enough to bring Konoha out of the small cloud of depression it was in but it made it a bit smaller than it was.

Tsunade was overlooking the village she had sworn to protect after losing a bet with the blond haired shinobi who rekindled her faith in the title of Hokage. As she looked at the village she was disgusted at how the civilians reaction to news of Naruto's M.I.A status as they dare celebrate the occasion for almost a week until she decided to stopped it with a simple threat that anyone celebrating naruto's disappearance would be sent to Ibiki for "reeducation" after that no one had the guts to celebrate anything negative about Naruto. The news had affected everyone in different ways from awakening the person inner fury (Hinata) to further fanning the flames of hard work and determination in the hopeful students of the academy (Konohamaru corps.) and to even cement the future directions of a few clans within the village that would lead them to new and bright future.

But the news affected Tsunade the worst of all as she lost her son in all but blood as every night since she got the news had cried herself to sleep even now she still remember when she got the report.

_(Flashback)_

"_Tsunade-sama we have returned." Said Kakashi_

"_I see report." Said Tsunade_

"_We arrived to late to support Naruto in the retrieval of the traitor as we were delayed in aiding our forces against Orochimaru's men and thanks to the arrival of Suna we were able to lessen the number of casualties and we were able to take one of them prisoner specifically the Oto nin that Chunin Shikamaru Nara was fighting against." Said Kakashi _

"_Yes I know of Suna's aid in this mission as I saw them in taking Neji to the hospital as they entered the village continiue." Said Tsunade_

"_As we arrived at the Valley of the End we saw what could be described as a war zone. The entirety of the valley was filled with spent Shuriken, Kunai and we could jutsu damage on certain parts of the valley. As we observed the status of the valley Hokage-sama that a battle cry called our attention it was at that moment when we looked up that we saw Naruto and Sasuke charging at each other. As we saw them we saw that Sasuke was using the same level two that the others were using against the retrieval team and Naruto was using the one tail cloak of Kyuubi's Chakra we saw that they were using their strongest jutsu in their arsenal, Sasuke was using the chidori I taught him and Naruto was using the rasengan that Jiraya-sama taught him." Said Kakashi sad at the lengths that Sasuke had gone in his attempt to flee the leaf_

"_Tsunade-sama the clash between the both jutsu was incredible powerful and violent as the shockwave was strong enough to push us back quite a bit. The struggle between the jutsu in trying to overpower one another form a sphere of energy that surround them both that was highly unstable for a couple of minutes until it cracked and exploded." Continue Tora_

"_I see but where is Naruto don't tell me he left the report the two of you so he could eat ramen. If he did I am pounding him into a full body cast." Said Tsunade_

"_No Tsunade-sama but it was at that point that the fight turn into a good news bad news scenario for us." Said kakashi _

"_What happen?" said Tsunade dreading the respond_

"_The good news is that due to the explosion the Uchiha was catapulted into the walls of the valley beside the statue of the Shodaime and was buried under a small pile of stone alive but greatly injured." Said tora_

"_And the bad news are." Said Tsunade_

"_The bad news is that something must have happened inside of the sphere cause Naruto was nowhere in sight in the aftermath of the explosion. Tora couldn't sense Naruto's chakra and my ninken couldn't find his scent heading anywhere as it looked it ends in the very middle of the valley where the explosion occurred. I myself looked around with my Sharingan until a small distortion where the sphere exploded my best guess would be that some sort of dimensional rift open as a result of the opposing chakras and naruto sacrified himself to make sure that Sasuke stayed here and would not be swallowed by the rift. But my best bet would be that Naruto is no longer in Hi-no-kuni any longer." Said Kakashi_

"_Are you sure about that Kakashi? Asked Tsunade_

"_Hai" said Kakashi_

"_I-I see thanks for the report dismissed." Said Tsunade barely letting the tears from falling _

_As they closed the door Tsunade prepare herself to give the news to the members of the Rookie9 about naruto's fate and that was the first night that Tsunade cried herself to sleep for the lost of the one shinobi she saw as a son._

_(Flashback end)_

Even when Tsunade recalls that memory a couple of tears still escape her eyes at the sadness that the memory envokes within her. But even more she felt a small smirk as what was the Fate of the would be traitor of an Uchiha as she took sweet pleasure in creating a especial punishment for him that even each of the Countries send her suggestions they ranged from a public execution to having him be raped by his fangirls for an untold period of time. But even with all those ideas she couldn't decide until she had a conversation with both Anko and Inoichi about what to do with the traitor that anb idea came to her head. She would send the traitor to the unlisted and secret prison known as Tartarus the prison was located inside of an active Volcano about 150 miles southeast of the village that no one but the current Hokage knew the location of and even then it was forbidden for them to get inside as only the members of the death guard anbu could enter as they were the wardens of the prison. The prison itself had nine levels and nine punishments that were suited to each level one being the least painful as that was the level of eternal starvation that level housed only two prisoners and they were the former elder of village Homura and Koharu. In this level the prisoners were literally starve to near death until they either died of old age or they killed each other in order to eat the diseased as food. Each level was progressively worse that the last level two was know as the level of physical torment as the prisoner were subjected to different forms of physical torment in addition of them receiving little food and water to survive. Level three was the mental torment where the prisoner where used as guinea pigs for the members of the Yamanaka clan that were interested in being I&T. Level 4 was the level jutsu punishment as the prisoners were used as guinea pigs for different new justsu that were going to be part of the teachings for future and current shinobis of the village these were within the ranks of possibly being C, B or A this level was the home of two prisoners Mizuki and Danzo Shimura. The levels were progressing in crueler punishment for the prisoners none was worse than the punishment on level 9 as this was known as the Hokages punishment as this one was decided by the Hokage and this level was home for only one prisoner at the moment and that was none other than Sasuke Uchiha the would be traitor of Konoha. After he was brought back to the village he was healed and was forced to stand trail in which the shinobi council, the Hokage and the Damiyo were the only ones present resulted in his imprisonment to a maximum security prison that was situated on an island near the capital known as Promethean isle at least that was what the papers said he was jailed at but the reality of the situation for the Uchiha was worse way worse.

At the end of his trail the Uchiha had his chakra sealed as well as his bloodline after having his semen extracted for the formation of a more loyal to the village Uchiha offspring. His curse mark was also sealed tighter than the last time and was also place with two very specifics seals that were part of his punishment: one such seal was a pain enhancing seal that would enhance the pain inflicted to great levels even if the pain inflicted was influenced by an illusion. The second seal put on his body was a modified version of Tsunade's genesis rebirth seal in which would regenerate what ever the person lost. As it stands Sasuke's punishment had three stages the first was that he would be erased from the records of the village as well from the memories of the villagers. The second stage was that he was placed on a Genjutsu for four months in which he would experience the Uchiha Massacre as well as every beating and assassination attempt on Naruto Uzumaki from the point of view of the victims. The third stage was perhaps the most cruel of all the punishments as even the guards feared it being placed on them and that was that at the end of the four months of mental torture he was dragged to the newly made level 0 in which he was chained to the floor as a pair of trained but hungry wolves were set loosed to devour him to a state of near-death until the genesis seal would bring him back to life just for every thing to start all over again.

Tsunade let a justified evil smile grace her face just thinking of the horrendous pain that the boy was being put thru. But that smile quickly left her face with the constant failure of finding any trace of Naruto anywhere in the Elemental Nations but she still wouldn't give up until she found him but she gave an order to any team that left the Village for missions that if they found any leads regarding Naruto to report them imidiately so that Anbu would act on them as soon as possible.

**Otogakure**

After these two weeks since he lost his next vessel that he would take in three years Orochimaru was furious after the events that Kabuto told that happened at Valley of the End but was also sort of glad. On one hand he was furious by the lost of Sasuke but on the other hand he was glad that the Kyuubi jinchuriki was gone without a trace as not even he or his sound shinobi could find any trace of the boy. But that also meant problems for him in the form of the Akatsuki organization as they were after the blond shinobi for his demon and was because of it that he wasn't being actively pursued by the group for leaving them and taking his ring with him. Orochimaru knew that he would have to be far more careful now that Naruto was nowhere in sight that group would target him again just to kill him and take back the ring but he was shaken from his thoughts as Kabuto enter with news on his latest mission to find where his vessel might be.

"Orochimaru-sama I have returned with news you might not like." Said Kabuto knowing how his lord would react to the news

"Tell me where my next vessel is located at Kabuto so we may spring him from it" Said Orochimaru

"Very well my lord (gulp) Sasuke was sentence to life imprisonment on Promethean Isle." Said Kabuto nervous

"_**What**_ I thought for sure he was going to be placed on Anbu H.Q not that blasted prison they might as well had executed him." Said Orochimaru

"Why couldn't we still get him out of there?" Said Kabuto

"No Kabuto we can't at least not as easily as it would have been on Konoha that prison was made with the sole purpose of being nigh impossible to escape from. The prison was made on an island that is extremely hard to climb even by shinobis. The guards of the place are the infamous black fire samurais that used to be part of the main army of the Damiyo as well as the Hawk Eye archers as they are the lookouts posted on the four towers around the prison and the only have one order to follow and that is kill on sight any would be intruders and any one trying to escape the prison. Not even I would attempt to break him out now we will have to wait to grow a bigger army of shinobis before we even think to attempt such a thing is that clear Kabuto." Said Orochimaru

"Crystal my lord; but what will we do for now Orochimaru-sama." Said Kabuto

"For now we get ready to move from here as soon as possible as this base could be compromised. But we will do it carefully after all with the _brat's_ disappearance Akatsuki may double his efforts in hunting me understood." Said Orochimaru

"Hai I'll get started the moved to our base Sea Country as soon as possible Orochimaru-sama." Said Kabuto

"Yes please do I want to see what else has professor Amachi has done in regards to his research dismissed." Said Orochimaru

As Kabuto left Orochimaru went back to his thoughts but this time they were aimed towards Sasuke and his future plans in order to break him out of Promethean Isle.

**Amegakure**

**Akatsuki H.Q**

Even Naruto's disappearance had an effect on The Akatsuki organization as the loss of the final piece of the plan to bring peace to the world (Domination by madara real plan) put the group on edge as they didn't know what they could do by the loss of the kyuubi jinchuriki as they were sent on a chase to find him before Konoha or any of its allies could. But it all proof to be futile as there was no trace of him anywhere as even their sensor Zetzu could find anything going past the Valley of the End. Now the group was reunited to decide what was going to be the course of action for the future.

"Every one here." Said the Pain

"Yes we are leader-sama now why did you call for all of us." Asked Sasori

"I called you all here to tell that the next four years Akatsuki will be inactive in order to see if the Kyuubi jinchuriki reappears. In the mean time that means that all of you may do what you want but do it discreetly as to not call the attention of the villages on us understood." Said the Pain

"But if he doesn't appear during our four year hiatus leader-sama. What we will do then." Ask Itachi

"If he doesn't appear we will focus ourselves on the other jinchurikis starting with the Ichibi. Then we will target Orochimaru and then the Leaf Village in order to draw out the kyuubi jinchurriki and capture him am I clear." Said Pain

"Hai Leader-sama" Said all of them as they disappeared

Then the leader disappeared and confronted the man truly behind the Akatsuki

"Are you sure that the boy will appear to defend his Village Madara." Said Pain

"If the reports that Zetzu gave on the boy and Itachi's own report on him is true then yes I am sure this will draw the boy out if it does not then we will have to look harder in order to find him. But you too take this little hiatus of our to get ready because in four years time the Akatsuki will start to make an true impact on the Elemental Nations understood." Said Madara

"Understood." Said Pain as he left the Chamber

As Madara was left alone on the room that entire thought before he too left was this _"Run all you like boy but sooner or later you will resurface and when you do I'll capture and my pet will be sealed along side the rest of the bijous. And then and only then will my plan take place as I will become the god of the Elemental Nation and I won't let an Uzumaki get in my way again." Thought Madara with a smirk _

_**Well there you have folks this all that has happened on naruto's world while he is M.I.A Next chapter I will show what naruto has been doing in the x-men evol. World and what power he copied so stay tune for next time.**_

_**Chapter3: Revelations, powers and rogue recruit **_


End file.
